Who Ever Said Montana Was Boring?
by SlytherinsScribe
Summary: HPVA crossover, spoilers through book 7 for Harry potter, book 3 for vampire academy. Through a hurried mistake, Harry, Ron and Hermione end up on the campus of St. Vladimir's Vampire Academy, and are stuck there for a while. Written for theNightElf.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: During the hunt for horcruxes, a hurried apparation ends with our heroes at a strange school of Vampires. Shall we see what happens when two magically powerful groups are completely thrown off by the existence of the other? What will they do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Vampire Academy or anything else recognizable.

Happy Birthday to theNightElf, a good friend of mine who has chosen this fic as her birthday present from me. I hope that she, along with everyone else, enjoys the story. So let's get on with it!

Chapter One

It had been nearly two weeks since the incident at the ministry, but they had the locket and that was all that mattered. Harry Ron and Hermione were all sitting outside the tent, having found a reasonably warm forest to hide in for a couple days. Hermione was reading through the books she had once again, hoping to find something new, Ron was attempting to open the locket again, and Harry leafed through all his memories of training with Dumbledore in case he had missed something that could tell them where another horcrux was.

Unfortunately, none of them succeeded.

The forest was quiet enough, the scattered sounds of small animals moving about. However, the serenity was soon lost after Harry flinched, causing his comrades to look up at him. Hermione flinched as well, drawing her wand out. Ron and Harry followed, though Ron wasn't quite sure what was going on. Hermione had her eyes closed as she seemed to search for something. Her eyes flashed opened, "Ron, pack everything up."

"Why? What's going on?" Ron asked, though he moved to follow her order.

"Someone's taking down the wards me and 'Mione put up." Harry answered as he felt another of his wards fall, "We don't have much time."

Ron rushed to pack the tent, hurrying himself more when he started hearing branches rustling. The silencing charms had fallen. He was soon shoving the tent into Hermione's bag, and drawing his wand as he joined his friends. They all grabbed hands and as they started to be able to make out the shapes of several men, Hermione and Ron both apparated at the same time. However, like in most panic situations, there was no real plan, so they did not apparate to the same spot. Rather than splinch the three of them, their magic decided on a destination of it's own.

-

I officially hate this stupid field experience thing. Cristian and Lissa have now made out three times with me and Eddie in the room. Apparently, six weeks is a long time for everyone. We're only a week into the exercise. At least I had something to look forward to tonight. It had been decided that I needed to learn to be more alert, so was going to be checking the wards tonight. I'll only get a couple hours of sleep, but it will be worth it to spend the night alone with Demitri, even though he had been acting like he was disappointed in me.

I checked the clock briefly, four hours to go. Lissa and Christian were discussing their language homework, talking quickly in Russian, occasionally correcting each other. We were in Lissa's room, the two of them were lying next to each other on her bed as Eddie stood facing the door, and I faced the window. After about an hour longer with the only movement being stretching, we walked our Moroi to dinner, sitting patiently as they fed off the donors. The four of us sat as me and Eddie ate, and then waited for me to get picked up by Demitri.

"Rose," I heard a voice behind me say, and I turned to find Demetri looking down at where I was sitting, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and stood up, saying good-bye to my friends as I walked away with Demitri. We were out on the grounds before either of us spoke, and I was the one to break the silence, "So… what all are we doing tonight?"

"Just a routine sweep of the wards," He said as we made our way out to the forest just inside of the wards, "We go around the wards three times, checking the woods. There usually isn't anything to do, but occasionally part of the wards weaken, and we will be able to feel that and report it."

"So we're just walking around together in the forest while the sun's up?" I asked, moving a little closer to him.

If he had been anyone else, he would have rolled his eyes. Being that he had set himself above that, he settled for smirking as we did our first sweep of the forest. During the second sweep, we made idle chit chat, which led to him questioning me again about why I froze when Stan attacked during the field training. I avoided the question, how do you tell someone you're seeing ghosts?

It was the third and final sweep that the uneventful evening turned. A couple hundred feet away there was a lot of noise, like several people running in the forest, which was odd. Other than a few of the guardians, we were the only ones awake, and people rarely ventured into the woods anyway. We silently followed the noise until we could see the source, two boys and a girl in their mid-teens. The girl and one of the boys looked really tired.

Demitri motioned for me to stay behind as he took a few steps forward, "Who are you three?"

All three jumped like animals, the black haired boy pushed the other two behind him and drew something from his pocket like a weapon. Out of habit, I jumped on the boy, pulling the armed hand behind his back and kept him held face down on the ground and was holding the weapon he had drawn. I frowned, he hadn't even reacted, it was like he had never seen me coming. It was as if he was human, and as if on cue, I felt his heartbeat in the wrist I was holding. I leaned down to smell, just to make sure, and he certainly smelled like a human.

"They're humans." I said looking up to Demitri, ignoring the worried looks from the other humans.

"Of course we're human, what else would we be?" The other boy asked, he was taller than the other boy and had red hair.

"Ron, obviously they aren't human, did you see how fast she moved?" The girl said harshly.

"You never answered my question," Demitri said, showing slight impatience, "Who are you three?"

"How about you let me up first," The black haired boy suggested, and I reluctantly let him stand. He immediately took a few steps closer to his friends, "I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione."

Demitri walked closer to the rest of us and held out a hand, "Guardian Belikov, and this is Rose, a guardian-in-training." The two shook hands, though the humans didn't look entirely comfortable.

"So, what are you two?" The girl, Hermione, asked.

"Vampires," I answered watching their jaws drop in surprise, "Well, Dhampirs to be more precise."

Ron seemed to go into some kind of shock, and Demitri gave me a look that seemed to say he didn't approve of my bluntness.

"If you're vampires, how can you be out in the daylight?" Harry asked.

"Don't believe everything they tell you, Vampires are a lot different than people think." Demitri said, "How did you get here? The wards haven't been disrupted."

"We apparated," Hermione said with a sour look on her face.

"What the hell is apparating?" I said before even thinking.

"We're wizards," Ron said, as if it explained everything, "You know, waving wands and doing magic."

I looked at the weapon I had taken from the boy, it was a long thin piece of wood, I guess it was his wand. That didn't really help much, "So why did you come here?"

"We didn't really mean to," Harry said, "We're kind of on the run from the wizarding world, and tried to go to two different places at once, and ended up here."

"You're criminals?" Demitri asked.

"No, an evil overlord has more or less taken over, and we're the ones that are taking him down. Where are we anyway?" Harry asked.

"Montana," I replied, and saw their shoulders droop, "I know, sucks, doesn't it."

"That means we'll have to be here longer than I thought," Hermione said, more to herself than to anyone in particular, "We need to get to Britain, we apparated from the Belvoir Forest in Ireland and the two of us that can apparate practically depleted our magical reserves. It will take a while for us to be able to apparate anywhere, much less back to Europe."

After a moment of deliberation, Demitri spoke, "I will take the three of you to see our headmistress, seeing as this is a Vampire school. Rose, you will go back to your dorms."

"What? I don't get to see this through?" I asked, not wanting to miss out on what was going on.

"You have field training in five hours, I suggest you get some sleep while you can. You can't afford another failure." Demitri said sharply. He had a point though, so I grudgingly headed back to my dorms wondering if I would ever see the mysterious strangers again.

-

(Please review and/or wish theNightElf a Happy Birthday! (technically, it was a week ago, but who cares?))


	2. Chapter 2

After a mere few hours of much needed sleep, I went to meet Christian at his dorms for field training, although I was a little annoyed that Lissa and Eddie were already standing with him waiting for me. Christian was the first to notice me and greeted me with a blunt, "You look like hell."

I fought to not bare my teeth, "Thanks, you really know how to treat a girl."

"Morning, Rose," Lissa said sweetly, trying to apologize for Christian, "He does have a point though, did you even sleep last night?"

"For a few hours," I admitted as we began walking to breakfast, "There was a bit of a complication last night."

"Really, what?" Eddie asked, probably hoping that there had been some security breech and that me and Demitri had done some heroic ass-kicking. I'd hardly say tackling a boy who couldn't even defend himself would qualify.

"It's not important, a few human found their way past the wards. Demitri's taking care of it, it's fine." However, as usual, I was proved wrong almost immediately after finishing the sentence by the high pitched screams coming from the general direction of the administrations office. Running Moroi were being chased by odd jets of light that knocked out whatever they ran into. I recognized the boy with red hair and left Eddie to guard Lissa and Christian.

The jets of light were easy enough to dodge as long as you paid attention. Other dhampirs stood protectively in a circle around them, Demitri made eye contact and motioned towards the red haired boy, and then pointed another of the guardians-in-training towards the girl. He held up three fingers and counted down, _three…two…one!_

As the other two dashed forward, I ducked to dodge a beam of light before running forward myself, and heard the distinct sound of someone dropping to the ground behind me. I had the red head on the ground in less than a second, and could see that Demitri had easily taken down the other boy, Harry. However, the other boy had taken down Hermione so easily. She still had a free leg, and kicked the boy where it counted, instantly freeing herself. I might have respected her, if it weren't for the fact she turned her wand on me and a jet of light hit my shoulder and sent me flying.

I had expected all hell to break loose at that time, two of them were free again and had shown they were willing to hurt with those sticks that shot light. However, the entire world went still and quiet. I looked up, my neck sore from the impact on the hard concrete, and saw Demitri still having Harry under control, and the two others surrounded by thin tendrils of fire. I smiled, it had to be the work of Christian.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you _better_ have a good reason why you would assault a school, harm our students, injure my friend, and more importantly, knock out my girlfriend." Christian was in full glory using his offensive magic, eliciting a small yelp from Ron as a tendril brushed a little to close to emphasize his point. I glanced back to see that Eddie was holding Lissa, who seemed completely unable to stand

"You're vampires," Ron said quietly, "We don't want to die, we were protecting ourselves."

Demitri pulled up Harry and asked the other boy to verify, which Harry did, looking frightened by the guardian. After a moment, Demitri looked to Christian, "Let them go."

"What?" Christian looked pissed.

"Let them go, burning them alive won't solve much." Kirova elaborated, "Let them go."

"It'd make me feel better," Christian mumbled as he released them. He walked back to Eddie who was holding a now unconscious Lissa. I went to try to stand, finding the pain incredible, then again, I was forty feet away and had bounced several times on the ground. My shoulder, where I was hit by the light, was numb from pain and the blood was slowly staining my clothes. Demitri, Alberta, Kirova and a few others talked, and I was called to join them.

Kirova made an announcement as I walked over, "Everyone, field training is officially canceled for the day. If you're injured, go to the infirmary, if you aren't, Moroi continue on to breakfast, and resume classes as normal. Guardians, head to the gym after breakfast, we will send someone over for training today."

Students dispersed, and the three newcomers stood looking at us like we were going to kill them, and the red head was glaring at me in particular. The adults were leaving me out of conversation, and I was in a bit too much pain to really care what was being said. Besides hoping that I would get some retribution for the pain I was in, that is.

All but Alberta and Demitri left, and Alberta gave the newcomers a stern look, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, I know you are new here and haven't yet absorbed all the information we've given you, but your behavior is despicable and will no longer be tolerated. You have one last chance, you may stay here as long as you are peaceful. Rose here is one of our best guardians in training, and will be assigned to guarding you during your stay for her field training exercise. And no Rose, this isn't negotiable."

"Don't I even get medical aid for this?" I asked, pointing to my shoulder, which was still bleeding.

"You will be taking them up to the Infirmary so they can help undo some of the damage they did. I'm sure you can get that fixed up while they're helping out." Alberta said, before she and Demitri walked away. Part of me was upset that Demitri hadn't even said a word to me, a larger part of me was upset that I was stuck with these three indefinitely.

"Come on, the infirmary's this way," I said pointing them in the right direction so I could follow and protect them. As much as I could while being injured, anyway.

"I'm not going to blindly follow a vampire." Ron said, man, he was getting on my nerves.

"We don't have much of a choice, Ron. Let's at least try to be nice." Hermione told him.

"None of us really have a choice. Me defending you is what decides whether I graduate or not." I smiled and looked him in the eye, "Besides, I'm only half vampire."

"How do you get a half-vampire?" Ron asked, and I suddenly decided that if this kid was going to make it this easy to make fun of him, it wouldn't be so bad.

I grinned as I spoke, "You see, when a vampire and a non-vampire really love each other-"

"Ugh, stop there," Ron said, his face contorting in disgust. I have to say that I rather enjoyed that, as well as the blush that covered Harry and Hermione's faces.

"So, which of your parents was the vampire?" Hermione asked a minute later to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the group.

"My dad, he was some Moroi, from Turkey I think. I've never actually met him." I replied, and Hermione looked like she was about to apologize, "Don't worry about it, most Dhampirs never meet both their parents."

"A dhampir is a half-vampire, right?" Harry asked, and I nodded, "And a moroi is a vampire?"

"Moroi are mortal vampires, Strigoi are immortal vampires." I explained, "Dhampirs are trained to protect the moroi from the strigoi."

"I'm sorry about your arm," Hermione said softly.

"You were fighting on instinct, which is forgivable. Stupid, but forgivable." I told them, emphasizing the word stupid.

We arrived at the infirmary, and I held the door open as they walked through, seemingly shocked at how many people they had put in there. I kept an eye on them as the nurse looked over my arm as she mumbled about the newcomers, "Mostly they just need to do the counter curses, not sure why they needed to throw curses at most our students. You're just about the only one truly injured."

My shoulder was wrapped, a little too tightly to be truly comfortable and restricted most movement in my right arm, but it would have to do for now. The three wizards (although one would technically be a witch) seemed to be oblivious to the threats they were receiving from moroi and the guardians alike. All of which, I had to stop and protect them. I couldn't really afford not to at this point. As the morning wore on, more and more people left the infirmary, until it was just me, the wizards, and a few others.

"Alright, down to lunch with you," The nurse said, motioning for us to leave. A lady can only put up with something as new as their magic for so long.

"Do they have human food?" Ron asked.

"Of course we do," I rolled my eyes as I walked down to the cafeteria, "Don't you know _anything_ about vampires?"

"We thought we did," Harry said, "But so far, we've been proven wrong."

-

(A/N: Well, I know that no one was actually set on fire, but it was close. Anyway, let me know how I'm doing! Review!)


End file.
